Predator: Residence Evil
by Ryushi Tenshin
Summary: Umbrella lab conducts experiments on Predators. This is a twist to RE2.
1. The Experiment

_Chapter 1: The Experiment_

_"__Here professor, we found this creature lying in the desert just 300km away from here, base on its amour and weapons, its technology is so...advanced."_

_"That'll be all, began removing its equipment and give me its DNA sample." As the lab assistants carefully remove the weapons from the unconscious Yautja, one of them attempted to remove its wrist pad but didn't bulge. Than it awaken and stabbed the assistant before tearing his head out from his body. As the Yautja roared in anger, every scientist began panicking as they were slashed by its wrist-blades before grabbing its equipment. Suddenly a tranquilizer dart by a surviving   
__scientist shot it. He dragged the drowsy Predator onto the metallic table and injected the T-Virus Vaccine...._


	2. Unexpected Guests

_Chapter 2: Unexpected guests_

_2001, 3 years after the dreadful 'T-Virus' experiment that went dreadfully wrong spread across Raccoon City, infecting every town people, turning them into flesh-eating zombies…_

_The roaring of a 4x4 hummer came to a complete stop when it reached the state entrance. Emerging out from the vehicle was Raccoon City Police Department Officer Leon Kennedy._

_'What happened here?' As he walked further in, he saw a young girl lying in the middle of the road. As Leon examined the body, he had an uneasy feeling someone was behind him. Meanwhile at another part of town, Zombies were squaring off against a creature, as they thought it was strength in numbers, the creature fired out a blast from its shoulder and blast the whole group, but more seemed to be coming, than the creature turned stealth and fled the scene…Back at Leon, he turned around and saw a man walking towards him, attempting to take a bite out from him but Leon pushed him away, than the girl suddenly woke up and grabbed hold of his leg but managed to shake her away, soon many more came out, he shot a few rounds before running to a nearby diner where he meets a girl about the same age as him. As he raised his pistol, the girl shouted to him, 'Don't Shoot! I'm a Human!'_

_'Get Down!' Leon shouted back as she moved out of the way. He gave a perfect headshot to the Zombie behind. Than he held her up before saying, 'Let's head to the police station, its not safe here.' They ran for their lives and went into a cop car. As they sped down and knocked a few zombies, the girl by the name of Claire Redfield introduced herself, she said she came her to find her brother, Chris. Leon then said to her. 'Open up the glove compartment, there's a revolver in there. You'll need it.' Than a zombie lunge from the behind sit as it tried to grab Leon, Claire tried to shake it off when the car came crashing to a lamp post which sent the zombie flying towards his death._

_'Are you alright?' Leon said to Claire. 'Yeah, I'm ok.' As Leon got up, he saw a moving figure coming towards him. It was an oil tanker, but there was something on top of the tanker. It crawled into the driver's seat and ripped off his head before jumping at an amazing height to its escape. Leon had only a spilt second to react as he pushed Claire out of the car just as the tanker crashed and exploded. Both were separated by the blazing inferno. Leon shouted over, 'Claire, head over to the police station, it's a short way from here. Go now!' For now, it was the start of their nightmare as the invisible headhunter watched from the top of a building…_


	3. The Truth

_Chapter 3: The Truth_

_When both Claire and Leon both reached the police station, Zombies were straying all around the city. They locked the front gates for a safer precaution before heading in the station. When they entered, it was completely silent and there was no sign of anybody. Than they heard groaning noises from a nearby room. In there was an injured officer. Leon helped him up before asking him about the present situation. The officer than told the history of Umbrella which seemed to shock the both of them. Somehow Claire realized that there was a link between her missing brother and the umbrella incident. The officer than said his last words, 'Beware of Nemesis…it's an experiment… which escaped from the umbrella lab, it kills… anything that… gets in… its way. And beware…beware of the…Yautja…'_

'_Yautja? Who could that be?' Claire asked.  
_'_No its what could that be, all I know its definitely not human' Leon answered back, as they exited the door, the officer suddenly rose up but Leon was fast to dodge him and shot his final bullet. As they exited to the main lobby, they found out that most of the doors were locked. At the reception counter was main security computer. Leon scanned his ID card and it unlocked the doors. Than Leon said to Claire, 'I'm out of ammo, we better find the room where they keep their guns, and most probably get some bigger weapons.' _

_Meanwhile the Yautja alias Predator followed the scent of where the humans went. When it reached the station there was a large mob of zombies. It than opened up its wrist-pad and pressed in a code. Soon another blast was shot which seemed to clear half of the zombies. The Predator than unsheathed its wrist-blades and began slicing everything that got in his way but soon more came and tried to overpower him but out of nowhere a spinning disc came flying and slicing off heads, not only that but some of them were stabbed in the head by an invisible device which seemed to lift them up in mid-air. When the whole group of undead was cleared, two more Predators emerged from their stealth cloaks. One was a very tribal and the other was extremely brutal as it tore the head out of the zombies. Than the three of them proceeded to the police station._

_While Leon and Claire was busy stocking up their ammo, Claire heard some noise from the room behind them. She took a revolver and proceeded cautiously before being confronted by another lady holding a gun towards her head. Leon ran to the room with a shotgun and aimed at the stranger. _

_'Freeze! Who are you?' Leon shouted. The lady dropped her gun and raised her hands up before speaking, 'Wait I mean no harm, I was just trying to protect myself just like the both of you!' Leon and Claire than lowered their weapons. The lady was Jill Valentine, a former member of S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) and is being hunted down by Nemesis. Jill too came to Raccoon City to investigate the outbreak of the T-Virus. Leon than asked, 'Do you know anything about the Yautja?'_

_'All I know it was some alien warrior found not far from the city, Umbrella took it and began conducting experiments on it, they wanted to use it to test out against Nemesis whether it would make a good partner, soon after that they abandoned the project and the Yautja escaped and destroyed the lab, also unleashing Nemesis to roam free. Also there were news saying Umbrella is constructing another lab somewhere in Raccoon City, its also known as the hive and they are the ones who control Nemesis now, its new assignment is to wipe out all surviving S.T.A.R.S members. '_

'_And you're one of them?' Claire asked. Jill answered unwillingly before Claire interrogated her. 'Do you know anyone by the name of Chris Redfield? I'm his sister and came her to look for him.' _

'_Yes I knew Chris; he was my teammate, always looking out for me when I was in trouble. He spilt from the team after the Umbrella mansion incident and we never heard from him after that. Who knows whether he's dead or alive now.' Than loud thumps were heard; the Predators were just on top of the Police station. As the leader of the pack scanned the surroundings, they headed in. Leon, Claire and Jill than took whatever they could carry. _

'_We have to find a way to get out of here.' Claire suggested. Jill said the only safe place was the sewers where they could be safe temporarily. They proceeded to the basement when a fragment of a wall became falling down. It was Nemesis. As he attempted to raise his rocket launcher, the three of them began opening fire but it did little damage. Than from the ceiling came the Predator jumping down on Nemesis while stabbing it with its wrist-blades. The tribal Predator than appeared from its stealth cloak and unsheathed its pair of sharp mauls. The third one came charging through another wall carrying a spear and stabbed in Nemesis's chest. _

'_Lets head to the basement fast!' Leon shouted as they fled the scene. Nemesis than grabbed the leader from its back and threw it against the wall. It than grabbed the savage one and flung it away. The Tribal Predator than stepped backs and drew out its shoulder cannon before blasting it away. The other two predators regained conscious beforescanning for the scent of the humans trail before heading to the basement..._


	4. The Chase

_Chapter 4: The Chase_

_Successfully running away from the Predators and Nemesis, Claire, Jill and Leon made it to the basement door and walked to the path leading to the sewers. On the way they encounter zombies and blasted them out of the way. Suddenly they heard growling noises. Out from the shadows came out three mutated dogs which came charging towards the three of them, than gunshots were fired but not from the party. Emerging from a corner was a man donned in a S.T.A.R.S uniform. Another lady too came out carrying a pair of submachine guns and blades._

'_Before you shoot, allow to intro…' The man cut Leon's conversation short. He than began to speak, 'Who are you and why are you here?' Claire than explained that she came here to seek her lost brother while Leon told that it was his first day at the Raccoon City Police Department. The man and lady introduced themselves as Carlos and Alice. Carlos than walked up to Jill, 'Jill, where were you? We looked all over the place.' _

'_Sorry Carlos, got stuck up there. And we three saw Nemesis and the Yautjas. There were three of them!' Jill told him. Alice than readied herself before speaking, 'Come on guys, we don't want to be here wasting time or we'll be their next prey. Follow us.' Walking through the jail cells, Leon saw a man sleeping in one of it. Leon banged at the bars that woke the man up. Leon spoke to him, 'Alright wake up, and tell us how do we get to the Hive!' The man than finally got up from the bed and answered, 'What the hell do you want?'_

'_Tell us the way to the Hive!' Leon shouted. Than Alice took over and spoke to the man. 'We know that you've been in here for more than a day; you should know what's been happening. At least news about the Hive.' The man than turned his back to the cell's wall. 'I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I did why should I tell you?' Leon than got frustrated and took out his shotgun. 'If only I had those keys…' _

'_I got them right here officer, but I'm not ready to leave this cell. Those zombies aren't the only things roaming around in the city.' Than a terrifying roar was heard followed by some blasting sounds. Carlos spoke, 'you hear that? Those things up there will kill us if we don't get out of here. Now tell us!' The man shivered in fear before cooperating with them. 'Down the hallway turn to your left, there's a manhole there that you can go through the sewers.' As they left the scene the man shrugged up in the corner before seeing images of ghostly figures slowly revealing themselves into the three predators. The Leader of the pack forced the doors open as if allowing the man to escape. As they left the cell, the man took out his lighter and hair spray. _

'_Don't you turn your back on me you ugly son of bitches!' As he lighted the spray that form a flamethrower but it didn't damaged the amour of the Predator. The brutal Predator than unsheathed its wrist-blades and drove it into the man's abdomen before pulling his head out. The savage Predator than let out a loud roar which echoed to the hallway. The humans knew they were close as they hurried down the sewers. They climbed down only to see an engine room._

'_We'll take shelter and reload our weapons.' Carlos said. When all had replenished their ammo, they headed deeper through the sewers only to be stopped by Nemesis. Carlos and Leon tried to take him down but Nemesis easily took care of them by giving them hard blows. Alice than took on Nemesis one-on-one, giving it Hard punches and kicks which seemed to daze it. Than came the three Predators and they aided Alice by unleashing their weapons. The leader took out a pair of spinning discs and threw it at Nemesis, the tribal Predator again unsheathed its mauls and charged towards his opponent while the savage Predator drew out its spear and began stabbing from the behind. Soon Claire and Jill assisted and opened fire. It was not long before Nemesis overpowered the Predators and shot a rocket before fleeing. _

'_Nemesis? How did he know…' As the girls attended to the guy's injuries, the three Predators took shelter beside them and began to take out their medical kits and began treating their wounds. _

'_Those are the Yautjas?' Claire asked. Jill nodded but told her they should not be trampled with. Alice walked to them but they readied themselves in their battle stances. She took out a picture bearing the Umbrella symbol and the Predators lowered their weapons. Alice than spoke, 'I mean no harm to you guys; you are also Umbrella's experiments. I want to ask for your help and together, we can shut down Umbrella.' The Predators nodded and the leader rose out its hand to shake with Alice. As Leon and Carlos came to, they were shocked to see the three Predators. Carlos and Leon took their weapons and aimed at them but Claire and Jill stopped them. Alice than told them they too are on our side as they want to shut down Umbrella. Claire than spoke, 'Alice, why didn't you fear Nemesis stopping you?' _

'_Because I'm like him. I was being tested by Umbrella to create humans with amazing abilities. I was one of the successfully tested while Nemesis was the failure, they kept him in a cell before testing out on other creatures.' _

'_And these Predators are also part of it?' Leon asked. Alice nodded in agreement. The leader opened up its wrist-pad and began to scan the surroundings. It than pointed to a door. _

'_Come on, I think they know where the Hive is, lets follow them.' Jill suggested as they ran to the door._


	5. Race To The Hive

Chapter 5: Race To The Hive

As the team of Humans and their new partners, the Predators, they proceeded deeper into the sewer that leads them to a door. When opened they arrived in another dark tunnel. Leon took out a flashlight and shone around the surroundings. As they walked on, The Leader Predator stopped.

'What's wrong?' Alice asked. The Predator than scanned the surroundings, they were in a subway tunnel. Leon shone on the ground to reveal train tracks. Than the sound of an oncoming train could be heard. All of them ran to the nearest shelter they could find but the tunnel was never-ending. Than the three predators scanned the interiors of the train before using all their strength to stop the train. When they entered there was no one in it. As everyone boarded, the humans sat down to tend their wounds and take a break. As Alice walked to the driver's seat, she somehow has seen the controls before but just didn't know how to operate them. Just than Jill & Carlos came in and told Alice, 'We'll take it from here.' As Alice walked out, she sensed danger. She pushed Leon and Claire aside as something ripped through the side. It was Nemesis.

'I thought those Predators took care of him at the sewage!' Leon shouted. The three predators, together with Alice readied their weapons and fought Nemesis as Jill & Carlos figured out how to operate the train. Than they finally succeeded and the train began to move. The tribal predator than grabbed hold of Nemesis and with amazing strength threw him out of the carriage. As everyone took a gasp of breathe, the train seemed to be leading them even darker into the tunnel. Than the truth was revealed; the Umbrella logo was on the carriage. As the train came to a complete stop, all of them came out and lights begin to automatically on by themselves.

'So this is the Hive…' Carlos exclaimed as he ran towards the doors. The savage predator than stopped his path.

'What's the big idea?' Carlos turned aggressive and took out his carbine. The other Predators did the same but Alice interfered. She told Carlos that the Predators sensed something else is blocking the doors. It was something like an invisible laser beam and if Carlos walked directly into it he would be sliced into half. The Leader Predator than opened up its wrist-pad and connected some wires to the main power cord. In a few minutes the lasers were defused and they safety walked through. Little that they know they were being watched. As a shadow sat in the middle of a wide screen. He than said to himself, 'Its amazing those experiments could survive and find the hive, let me give them a warm welcome…'


	6. Struggle

Chapter 6: Struggle

As the team goes deeper into the hive, they scanned the surroundings for clues. All they found were dead bodies and documents not relevant to their problems. Than Claire stumbled upon some device than seemed to activate by itself. It showed a hologram of a young girl. Than she began to speak, 'You're all putting your lives in danger, leave now or face the consequences.' Carlos than shouted to Claire, 'don't listen to her; she's the queen of the hive! She's trying to confuse you, don't listen to her!' Leon than took out his shotgun and blasted the machine.

'Does that count as an answer?' Than they headed further they come across a room. The doors suddenly opened and the savage predator rushed in. Before the rest could give chase, the doors closed by itself. Than a small screen on the side of the door showed the room with the predator inside. Suddenly a beam of laser came out from both sides and went directly to the Predator's direction. The Predator jumped and dodged the laser, which sliced its smart-disc. Alice was shouting into the screen, 'Get out of there! It's a trap!' The savage Predator tried to blast the door apart but to no avail. The laser than came back and burned the Predator's wrist-blades. The Predator roared in pain before getting back into its battle stance. As the laser came back, it spread out like a net before the Predator could react and sliced it to its death. As the rest watched one member of the team fall, the doors opened again. Than a voice spoke again. It was the girl again. She said, 'I told you to leave, but you wouldn't listen.'

'Enough fooling!' Carlos shouted across the hallway. As they walked through the room, the Leader Predator known as Wolf scanned the surroundings. It was named Wolf due to the wolf-like tattoo on its mask. They were in the experiment room. Most of the containers were empty. As they spilt up to search for clues. Claire stumbled upon a dead body. Suddenly it began to rise and came for Claire. Leon heard the noises and rushed to her aid. He took out a handgun and shot it in the head. Than suddenly more zombies began to rise. They gathered around the team as the shadow watched.

'Guys, think we got a serious problem here…'


	7. Survival Instincts

Chapter 7: Survival Instincts

As the mob of zombies drew nearer, the team readied their weapons before Carlos giving the signal to open fire. Zombies were still coming from everywhere and they were nearly out on ammo. Than out from the darkness a portion of the zombies were blown away. Than a man holding a grenade launcher came out and directed them to another room. The team ran as the two predators aided the man with their shoulder cannons.

Back in the safe room, the rest began to reload as the predators and the man came back. The man than spoke, 'Are you guys all right? What are you all doing here anyways?' Alice than replied, 'We're here to shut down Umbrella's Hive, our team has gathered here to infiltrate the building, sadly one of the members didn't make it. Sorry but I didn't catch your name…'

'Chris, Chris Redfield.' Claire heard the name and stood up. 'Brother? You're still alive?' Chris turned to Claire's direction, 'Claire? You're here too?' As they rejoiced a family reunion, The Wolf Predator began to pick up a scent, it opened up its wrist-pad and scanned the whole hive, and there were signs of a life form picking up from the upper level. As they were fully reloaded, they began making their way to the upper level.

Upon reaching, it was the central experiment room of Umbrella's hive, inside were various test subjects of human samples gone bust. Seeing these gruesome sights was a tragedy. Than a man from the top appeared.

'I see you people have made it this far, I'm impressed.' The man applauded, 'I am William Birkin, the creator of Umbrella and those creatures. I guess you all have met Nemesis already didn't you?' Leon than raised his shot gun at Birkin and shouted to him. 'Save your words Birkin! We're here to shut down this hive whether you like it or not!'

'Well, I beg to differ…' As he activated a container; which emerged a predator from one of the containers. It was bigger and stronger than the tribal and Wolf predator. The humans backed off as Alice told the rest it was a sign of respects to leave these races of hunters alone. Than the Tribal and Wolf predator drew their spears out as the Mutated Predator took out its mauls. Soon a fierce duel broke out between the three predators. As they watched from a corner. They were brought to another room where Nemesis was waiting. He was equipped with a rocket launcher and a gatling gun. Alice than drew her blades and told them. 'This is between me and him, he wants me dead, so I'll give it to him…'


	8. The Cure

Chapter 8: The Cure

The battle for human survival began as Alice & Nemesis exchanged blows to each other, trying to knock each other out. Leon, Carlos, Jill, Claire & Chris went to pursue after Doctor Birkin. They finally cornered him in a laboratory.

'Give it up Birkin, you know you'll never get away from this.' Carlos told him as all of them raised their weapons towards him. He than laughed before speaking, 'Fools, Umbrella can never be destroyed, as long I hold the T-Virus vaccine, nothing can stop me!' Than Leon took a shot and hit his right arm, 'Fire!' As they open fire and killed the professor, they left the room to aid Alice. Birkin still had some strength and took a tube from his table. As he injected the virus, he began to mutate. 'The G-Virus…show me your true power!'

Back at the battle, Alice was overpowered as Nemesis kept firing rapid shots at Alice but she managed to dodge them. As Nemesis reached for the Rocket launcher. The team returned and started firing at it. Alice seized the chance and grabbed the launcher before sending Nemesis to its death. They ran back to the room where the Wolf and Tribal Predator were still battling the mutated Predator as it overpowered them easily. The team went in to reinforce and the mutated Predator was finally defeated. Suddenly a zombie lunged out from nowhere and bit Chris on the arm. He felt into a complete back out.

'Chris, Chris!' As Claire called out to his name. Carlos than reloaded his machine gun and aimed at Redfield. Claire looked up and said, 'Stop! He's my brother!'

'And he's gonna be a zombie in a few hours or so! We don't even know where that damn antidote is!' Than the tribal predator came into the scene. It scanned the whole body of Chris who was already starting to develop the symptoms. Than the predator cut itself, letting it bleed out its green glowing blood. As he applied the blood onto the wounded area, Chris began to become normal.

'Did they just…' Carlos was puzzled; was it some ritual the predator did or was it that their blood had some healing source. Alice than said, 'These Predators were the carriers of the vaccine, they are the source of the cure. Umbrella had this planned, they wanted people to kill these creatures in exchange for the antidote!' Than an alarm began to sound: 'Self-Destruct System Activated; All Personnel have 3 hours to evacuate the faculty'

'C'mon! Lets hurry!' Jill called out as they rushed for the exit. They reached to a huge lift and pressed the button. While waiting for the arrival, the wall above was about to tear apart, as they moved away, right in front of their faces appeared a weird looking mutated creature. All readied their weapons as they awaited their fate…


	9. Final Revolution

Chapter 9: Final Revolution

'Everybody spread out and take cover!' Carlos shouted to everyone as the team separated and hid in corners. The creature rose up to its feet and growled. Leon and Carlos jumped out and fired their Shotgun and Carbine respectively but the creature just shoved them away. Claire, Chris & Jill took the second wave but still up to no avail. The last hope of defense was Alice together with the predators. As they began a unique attacking formation, the creature was almost caught off-guard but it managed to hold off their brutal attacks.

'Its no use, it won't give up!' Than just as the creature was about to slash Leon, The tribal predator pushed him aside before getting a direct stab in the abdomen. As it bled to its death, all of them began firing away in an insane cross-fire. The creature was almost falling to its feet when the wolf predator growled in anger and began launching its series of savage attacks. Seeing the creature in critical status, The Predator charged up its shoulder cannon to its maximum before blasting it at full force, making short of its death wish.

Soon the elevator came and the whole team ran in. As it reached the ground floor, another announcement over the speaker was heard; '10 minutes till self-destruction.'

'Come on, let's hurry! There's an escape chopper at the exit!' They ran towards the exit but the door didn't seem to open. The Wolf Predator blasted open the door and right in front of them was the chopper. Everyone boarded the chopper but the Predator was hesitating.

'Come on! We've got to get out of here!' The predator opened up its wrist-pad and pressed a couple of buttons before hearing a count-down tone. They knew that the predator was going to sacrifice its life in exchange for the complete wipe out of Umbrella and the Hive. The chopper flew away as they saw from behind, the huge explosion with the predator in it.

2 months later….

The fate of Raccoon city was safe, the era of the T-Virus was finally over. All scientist working there were finally arrested. Umbrella was officially closed down. Meanwhile in the debris, as workers were clearing out, one of them saw a strange-looking mask.

'What the hell is this? Must be those pesky kids…' Little that the man knew there was something lurking in the shadows. When the man turned around, his head came falling down to the ground. The rest of the crew stared in horror as they saw a ghostly figure finally revealing itself as it decapitated the rest of the crew, than it took back its helmet and roared in pride as it raised its collection of freshly caught heads…

Well guys, this is the end of the road, give me your comments on the whole story, I will be working on more!!!


End file.
